


Kablooie is not cat

by KingFranPetty



Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [10]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Big Brothers, Biting, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fights, Fluff, Gen, Held Down, Light Petting, Minor Violence, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Play Fighting, Protective Siblings, Public Display of Affection, Scratching, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Kablooie messes with his siblings.
Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Kablooie is not cat

Louie Duck stood up and stretched. Then he heard something from behind. Suddenly something came up and jumped on top of him, it pinned him down and bit him but not hard. Whatever it was then curled up on his back. The last born duckling turned his head and saw what it was, it was Kablooie. Kablooie Duck was sleeping and nuzzling up. The green duckling yelled, "Help!!" The orange duckling opened his eyes, snarling as his put his claws in. Needing the feather bed before curling up. The third triplet thought to himself then went to pet the sharp toothed duck.

The carnivorous duck wagged his tail happily and accidentally fell over onto the floor. The green duck got up. That's when Webbigal Vanderquack and Huey Duck came over. Huey panicked in worry, "What's wrong?" Louie pointed out Kablooie being cat like in his sleeping. Webby got down and petted the murder duckling. The red duckling cocked an eye in confusion. The green duckling explained, "Kablooie was cuddling me semi-violently." Webbigal chuckled as she scratched the predator behind the ear hole, "Awwww, how could this kitty be violent?"

Immediately the orange duck yanked her in and cuddled her. The pink duckling blinked in surprise. She shoved him away and puffed, "Kablooie! Quit that." The Arsonist growled in mild upset at the loud noise and snuggled her tightly. The Fighter struggled and nearly got away but the fire wrestled her back. The two male ducklings backed off in fear but they were pulled in quickly. Soon they 4 became a snuggle pile on the floor, with the flame biting everyone in a playful mocking bite.

The 3 of them laid there as they thought of a way out. Remembering how he solved this, so the crafty duckling plotted out, "Just pet him. He'll go passive and limp." The brothers and sister pet the cat duckling. Quickly the flare wagged his tail happily and nuzzled into them causing him to flop onto the ground. In this they were freed.

The End.


End file.
